<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naturally by notcha_son</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265924">Naturally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcha_son/pseuds/notcha_son'>notcha_son</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowers do to Suns (Semi-Dirty Edition) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, dads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcha_son/pseuds/notcha_son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A peak at Levi and Eren’s new life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowers do to Suns (Semi-Dirty Edition) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naturally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short and sweet, a little update on my favorite dads. Andy has speech delay for those confused.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Levi walked into the building, earning a couple of stares for whatever reason. It was obvious he had already noticed, but as he walked down to the front desk, people were still gawking. He rolled his eyes, thinking their actions were pathetic. Grown adults, forgetting whatever manners they were taught. What a joke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stepped up, the lady across giving him a skeptical look. Instead of saying her practiced, "Who will you be picking up today?", she stared. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I haven't even said anything.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm picking André Jeager up." She raised her eyebrow, sitting up straight, challenging him. <em>This should be fun</em>, he thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is your relationship with the child?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Levi stared right into her. "His dad."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She glared. "No, you're not. I've met Mr. Jeager before."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So a kid's only supposed to have one dad, or what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman's eyes widened as she caught on a second too late. "O-oh my deepest apologies sir-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, whatever. André Jeager, his caretaker is Mrs. Brzenska. But you obviously seem to know that, no?" This time it was him who raised an eyebrow, thin and sharp. She nodded nervously, giving him the check board to sign him out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He began filling it out, ignoring the stares and obvious tension. After saying thank you, surprising everyone from a mile away, he sat down on one of the benches to wait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The lobby was dead silent, only a couple of whispers serving as evidence of life. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Andy, wait!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was only until small footsteps were heard running down the hall. His caretaker was probably chasing him. Levi cracked a smile, already imagining how big the kid's smile was. Things in his backpack were shaking as he ran, and soon enough he caught sight of Levi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Daddy Leli!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>André ran up to him, his eyes sparkling. Half way through he raised his arms, waiting for the man to pick him up for a hug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How's it going kid?" He crouched down instead, letting him crash into an embrance that almost knocked the man down. He grunted, making the child giggle. "Jesus, Andy, what have you been eating?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Daddy Leli, no 'AT e-vy." Not that heavy, he said. Angel like giggles filled the lobby, making a smile crawl up on everyone's face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All except the woman standing in front of them, who looked perplexed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever. Monkey hug?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Money 'ug!" Andy wrapped his arms tightly around Levi's neck, letting his body hang while Levi hugged him and stood up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Levi noticed Mrs. Brzenska standing there, looking confused. She didn't say anything, already aware that someone else was picking him up. Levi acknowledged her with a nod, soon turning his attention back to André.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, c'mon, your dad is waiting in the car." Andy let out a cheerful "okay!" and jumped down, taking Levi's hand and dragging him outside. Not before struggling to open the door, of course.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They walked to the car while Levi listened to him sing a song about colors, noticing he mumbles most of it if he passes by other people. His imperfect pronunciations were appearing here and there, but it didn't seem to lower his enthusiasm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was trying more than usual.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Levi felt his heart clench a bit, bittersweet feelings attacking him unexpectedly. Eren said he only sings with him on rare occasions. Whenever he tries to get him to learn, he just stares at him, uninterested or hurt. Most of the time he stutters on one word and gives up, either crying or leaving the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is in a public place, with Levi out of all people, and he's perfectly fine with it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without tears or disinterest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's when the man came to the realization that that was the first time he's heard him sing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They reached the car, Eren leaning back and on his phone. André smiled and jumped, beaming up at Levi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pointed at the car. "Daddy!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Levi's lip lifted without restrain. He nodded, "Let's go say hi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren had heard him, smiling and stepping out. "Hey, flaco!" Andy giggled, jumping on him, similar to the way he attacked Levi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Money 'ug!" The tall brunet laughed, repeating the phrase. It was quite the surprise that he didn't have to initiate a hug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was obvious Eren was more than glad about it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's been so different- a good different- and I just can't wrap my mind around it, you know?" Eren laughed, almost giggling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He turned to face Levi, who was sitting on the edge of the bed while he listened, "Babe, I heard him singing that color song while he was drawing." His cheeks were tinted pink, a large grin on his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The brunet sighed happily, finally sitting on his lover's lap. They wrapped themselves in each other. Eren was exhausted, still being so enthusiastic. Levi leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to Eren's lips. He couldn't contain himself, adoring how happy he is. Pulling away he took the chance to look at him up close.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm happy, too." Eren smiled at that, returning the sweet kiss. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>